


Cycles of Light and Dark

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: My Shadow Academia [4]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Original Character Replaces Mineta Minoru, Overhaul Arc (My Hero Academia), Overhaul Arc Spoilers (My Hero Academia), Post-Overhaul Arc (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: The road to heroism is a treacherous one, filled with danger and sacrifice. But at the end of the tunnel lies a bright, purifying light.
Relationships: OC/OC, Slim/Dot
Series: My Shadow Academia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671919





	1. Togata's Tussle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work: An addition to my My Shadow Academia series! This one covers the Overhaul and School Festival arcs, so there's a lot to it! 😂 Let me know what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

Meeting the Big 3 was a rollercoaster, to say the least.

Slim found himself relating to Tamaki Amajiki’s social anxiety deeply, even if his wasn’t as intense as the elder student’s. Shade was amused by Nejire Hado’s beauty and bright personality, which quickly became nervousness when she spotted him and Firefly out of Slim’s shoulders.

“Wow, you must be Slim, right!? And these are Shade and Firefly? You guys did awesome at the Sports Festival, even if you did get a bit out of hand at the fighting tournament. So are Shade and Firefly like your soul or what?”  
“Uh, I…”

The blue-haired girl was gone just as quick, leaving Slim with a sigh of relief and slight chuckle that his parts also shared his…odd feelings on the class so far.

Mirio Togata carried himself with more strength than the others, even without seeing the scars on his arms from what Slim guessed was hero work. His sense of ‘humor’ though was another story. The whole room fell silent at his apparent attempt at a joke, leaving the first-year students questioning the Big 3’s sanity.

“Are we sure these guys aren’t just spokespeople for the actual Big 3? This Togata dude is nuts!” Shade whispered.  
“While Hado’s joy is nice,” Firefly added, “her forwardness can be a bit…much.”

“Listen up! The new plan is for you first years to fight me all at once!”

The class’s answer was unanimous.

“ _Huh?_ ”  
“Okay, this guy has to be messing with us.”

Slim and his parts gawked even further when Aizawa agreed to Togata’s ‘rational’ appeal, escorting the group to a gym. The third-year student reassured the class’ doubts even as he stretched, not being helped by Amajiki’s warning to not put them into a hospital.

“Well, if he’s giving us the opportunity,” Shade spoke as he merged with Slim, “we might as well take it!”

Midoriya stopped Shade as he lowered himself into a battle stance, wanting to face the elder student first. The dark hero in training’s eyes almost blew up when Togata’s clothes fell off, leaving him bare for the class to see and garnering a shriek from Jiro. Even with the distraction of putting his pants back on, Togata was able to easily dodge Midoriya’s kick, phasing through it, Shade’s swipes, and blasts from Sero, Ashido, and Aoyama with a smile before vanishing.

“Where the hell did he go!?” Shade growled.  
“I think I’ll take out the long-distance fighters first!”

Jiro’s new scream came too late, becoming silent when the elder student struck her in the stomach. Even with continued attacks from Tokoyami and the others, Togata took them down in the blink of an eye. By the time the smoke cleared, most of the students were either clutching their stomachs with a groan or bound and on the floor.

“Okay, this is just insane! How can we hit someone we can’t touch?” Sato asked.  
“He’s unrivaled!”  
“No one’s truly invincible.” Shade slightly gulped as he grew darker, “Midoriya, any ideas?”  
“Something’s up with how he uses his Quirk,” Midoriya observed. “Whether he phases through matter or is truly teleporting, he can still hit us. We need to catch him just before he strikes to take him down!”

The green-haired student’s observation impressed the others, bringing a new fire to all combatants. Togata raced forward, Shade charging to meet him. The elder student slipped through the floor before they could collide, giving the dark hero an idea.

“Guys, give us a shadow!”

The other students nodded and gathered together, even as Midoriya took a devastating punch from Togata after nearly countering his ambush attack. Shade jumped through the class’ created shadow just in time, hearing Hagakure give out a groan as Togata released a cry of “POWEEEERR!”

“We’re not done yet!”

Togata just barely managed to dodge Shade’s attack through his shadow, giving the dark hero a bright smile.

“Hey, looks like you’ve got a similar power to me! Let’s see what you can really do!”

Shade responded by pouncing towards Togata again, slipping into a shadow with a growl as he missed. The blue-eyed student smiled as they exchanged near misses, making Shade more and more annoyed and hyped.

‘ _This guy’s just too damn fast!’_ Shade snarled, _‘We need something new, like Dark Beast Mode!’  
‘We’ve got the earpiece.’ _Slim noted, ‘ _Are you ready Firefly?’_  
 _‘Ready!’_

Shade only smirked at Togata as he closed his eyes, painting a curious expression on the elder student’s face.

“You wanted a fight?”  
The crimson in his eyes brightened as flames came out of the irises, his teeth sharpening as he activated the special earpiece and got down on all fours.  
“Then _you’ve got one!”_

Shade’s new speed threw Togata off, making him slightly sweat as his opponent leapt for him. The dark student followed his opponent as they both fell into the floor, Shade spotting Togata as he launched himself back into the air with a smirk. The younger combatant quickly followed, feeling dread enter his system as his elder dodged the attack and slammed him back to earth, leaving Shade gasping for breath as Firefly pulled him and Slim back to a rational state.

“H-how…Did you…”

Firefly quickly sent pulses of light through Slim’s body, preventing him from losing consciousness. The student slowly rose to his feet, still clutching his stomach like the others.

“Sorry if you got a peek of my privates. I tried to cover them as best I could.”  
“Who…Cares?” Shade gasped.  
“It feels like we got punched by a truck without seeing it…”   
“Well now that you know what it’s like to fight me, whaddya think? Pretty strong Quirk, right?”

Sero and Hagakure voiced their frustration, with Ashido behind them questioning if he had two powers instead of one. Their anger gave way to curiosity with Hado’s excitement, telling the class Togata’s Quirk of Permeation.

“It allows me to pass through anything at all, even solid ground, no sweat!” Togata smiled.  
“So you were falling through the floor?”  
“Exactly! Physics doesn’t allow matter to overlap, so by deactivating my Quirk when I’m underground, I shoot through the air based on where I entered and what pose I’m holding.”  
“Sounds like a buggy game to me.” Ashido’s grumble garnered laughter from Togata.

“Wait a minute, we can do that too, in a sense.” Slim’s eyes subtly brightened, “Though we can only go through shadows. Without that limitation, you’ve got a really strong Quirk.”

“While it’s cool that we have similar powers, mine wasn’t born strong.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Slim, what’s going through a shadow like for you?”  
“Well, it’s like going through a doorway into a hall. We have some control over where we move, especially if other shadows are nearby, but we can’t freely roam, and our hearing is kind of muffled.”

“My power doesn’t work like that. _Everything_ passes through me, including air and light.”

The whole class stopped at the admission, pondering the information with sad and surprised eyes.

“I can’t feel or see anything when I’m permeating. Even with a body, I keep falling and falling. I could probably fall forever if I didn’t focus. There are a lot of steps to think about when I’m passing through something.”  
“And you don’t have additional brainpower to process what you need to do.” Slim gasped. “How did you manage to control your power?”

“Well, it wasn’t easy, but experience is what really made me strong. When I started out, I was pretty bad, constantly messing up and dropping my pants just about every time.”

Shade couldn’t help but snicker, getting an elbow from Slim in response.

“I had to train and push myself instead of just wishing for things to get better. By thinking about my actions and predicting what would happen based on my past experiences, I _became_ strong. That’s why I wanted to do this, to show you guys what experience can do for your growth instead of just talking.”

Slim could feel the others’ intense focus, as well as his own, on their instructor as he continued with a hint of warning.

“In the work studies, you aren’t just a student. You’re regarded as a sidekick or even a Pro. Heroes and civilians are counting on you to help out and keep others safe. People can get hurt, or even die on the field.” Slim felt himself gulp. “But every painful and scary experience helps you grow stronger, even more than what you can get from training or the classroom!”

The class could feel their energy returning as Togata closed his speech with a clenched fist.

“I turned my experience into power, that’s what made me strong. And I got that experience from the work studies, which is why I think they’re totally worth it! Are you with me first-years!?”

The students applauded their instructor’s motivational skills, pondering how the internships were made safer than the work studies would be.

“We really only faced that spikey-haired villain because we heard him first.” Slim pondered.  
“I’m game if those work studies are like that. More action is fine by me!” Shade smirked.  
“Who knows what kind of stuff we’ll see and learn at the work studies!” Firefly chimed.

“Alright, that’s enough. Get back to class, and say thank you.”

The students followed Aizawa’s instruction, giving the Big 3 a thankful bow and watching them leave. Slim couldn’t help but feel his gaze fall to Togata’s scars as he walked to class, reflecting on the elder student’s words as he headed back to the dorms. By a stroke of luck, Slim found Togata on his way back, talking with Hado and Amajiki about someone named Sir.

“Hey Togata, wait up!”

The trio turned to the younger student, making him gulp in nervousness before focusing with a steady breath.

“Firstly, thank you again for teaching my class today.” The boy bowed.  
“No problem at all, Slim! Happy to help!”

“Forgive me if this is rude or odd, but would you like your scars to be healed? I couldn’t help but notice them when you were teaching us.”

The trio’s eyes rose in surprise. “What do you mean?” Hado asked.  
“Well, part of our powers is to heal others. It’d probably take some effort, but” Slim quickly changed to Shadow, surprising the Big 3 even more, “we could maybe have the scars gone and replaced with new skin.”

“While I appreciate the offer, I’m gonna have to decline.”  
Shadow couldn’t hide their surprise. “Really? Why?”  
“These scars are a reminder of all the work I’ve done to get to where I am. It’s like I said at the lesson today; without experience, we can’t reach our full potential. And it wouldn’t be right to throw away that experience, or these reminders of my past. I can look to them and see that I’ve earned what I have.”  
“You…embrace your scars?”  
“Yup. But that’s only me. Being able to heal _and_ fight is pretty strong, Slim! You’ve got a lot of potential, just like the rest of your class!”

Shadow changed back to Slim, holding understanding in his eyes as he bowed, “Thank you for the opportunity anyway, Togata. We hope to see you around.”  
“Looking forward to it!”

The groups exchanged thumbs-ups before leaving. Slim felt some heaviness in his heart from Togata’s rejection and his own mistakes, but the elder’s advice and viewpoint gave the boy even greater clarity in his purpose. Slim carried light _and_ darkness, and that would come with scars and sacrifices.

But if he could hold on to his beliefs, to those he cared about, then Slim knew that he would do the right thing as a Hero. Slim walked back to the dorm, a small smile on his face hiding the excitement he held for the work studies ahead.


	2. Taking Flight

“Are you kidding me!?”

Slim laughed as he found Uraraka beside him in front of the agency doors, with Asui close by.

“What’s going on?” The amphibious girl asked.  
“This is the second time Slim and I have studied under the same Pro Hero.” Uraraka laughed.  
“I swear to God, if we end up under the same tutor again,” Shade playfully grumbled, “I’m gonna lose my mind.”

Firefly only chuckled alongside Asui as the group entered the agency, quickly spotting their teacher. The woman had gray armor over one of her yellow eyes, sporting black wings on the side of her head. The look was complemented by her red dress, giving her an air of both strength and calm which came through in her greeting to the students.

“Hello,” the woman smiled as she held out her hand, “I’m Ryuko Tatsuma, but you can call me Ryukyu. Can you tell me who you are?” She shyly smiled, “I don’t want to get you guys confused.”

“My name’s Ochaco Uraraka, and my hero name is Uravity.” The pink-cheeked girl smiled as she returned the handshake.  
“I’m Tsuyu Asui or Froppy, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“My name is Slim, ma’am. This is Shade,” The host gestured to his parts as they emerged, “and this is Firefly; our hero name is Shadow.”  
“Good to meet you guys. Follow me and I’ll show you around.”

The tour went over smoothly, giving more insight into how Ryukyu’s agency focused on larger-scale and aerial situations. Slim took the information in with fervor, feeling that the lessons here would be just as useful as the ones he learned with Gunhead.

“Well, whaddya think?”

The trio of newcomers jumped as Nejire Hado walked over with a bright smile, subtly sweating from what Slim assumed was a training regimen.

“This looks interesting!” Uraraka nodded, “I can’t wait to get started.”  
“Before we do anything,” Ryukyu addressed, “Can you guys tell me why you’re here? It’ll help Hado and I narrow down ways for you to help while learning what you need.”  
“Well, I guess I could refine my skills more. I’ve gotten some combat experience from Gunhead, so improving it would be great so that I can both fight and rescue.”  
“I’m pretty much in the same boat as Uraraka,” Asui added, “Any ways to diversify my skills would be helpful, but I don’t have any specific preference between fighting or saving.”

“Recently, I unlocked a new form that allows me to fight and fly at the same time,” Slim spoke, “so I was hoping you’d teach me some tips on aerial combat.”  
“I can certainly do that.” The pro hero smiled, “Uraraka, Asui, why don’t you go with Ms. Hado? She can help gauge your skills further.”

The duo nodded as they went with their cheerful elder, giving Slim a thumbs-up as they left. Slim reciprocated the gesture, feeling slightly nervous as he walked with his teacher to a back door. The student took in a breath of fresh air with a subtle gasp at the clearing before him, surrounded by trees and holding bright grass and plants, giving off a feeling similar to finding a grove in a forest.

“This was cleared out for both my dragon form and if the inside is occupied already.” Ryukyu slightly smiled, “It’s also a nice place to go if I need some air to clear my head.”  
“I can see why. It’s so peaceful out here.” Slim took in another breath, allowing himself to focus.  
“Now, are you ready?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

The Pro Hero nodded as she directed Slim to one side of the field while taking her spot on the other. The boy could feel subtle excitement flow through his veins, especially with how Shade and Firefly were readying themselves within. Ryukyu herself did some simple stretches while Slim took in small meditative breaths like what he learned from Gunhead and Hound Dog.

“Now, can you show me this Shadow form?”

Slim only responded with a subtle smirk, allowing the change to encase his body, topping off with a _whoosh_ from his unfurled wings as the angel’s trademark red and blue irises appeared.

“This is certainly a strong form,” Ryukyu praised, “But do you have any ideas on what sets aerial combat apart from grounded combat?”  
“Aside from the fact that there isn’t any ground to stand on? Not really, though we know that has a bunch of details to consider, like more attack angles and such.”  
“Perhaps it’d be better to demonstrate. Are you ready for a spar?”

Shadow gave an excited nod, only to nervously gulp as Ryukyu grew in size and intimidation, taking on the scaly attributes of a massive dragon. They shook off the nerves, following their teacher into the sky; the wind brushing off some apprehension.

“You’re certainly right about the lack of grounded foundation, but the rest of what I can teach would be better seen after our fight. Now come at me!”

Shadow swiftly responded, hoping to strike underneath Ryukyu. The dragon quickly acted, flying out of the angel’s reach and countering by stomping on their back. Shadow was glad they had their costume on, or the wind would’ve been knocked out of them a lot longer than it was. With a quick pulse of light, they sped back to their teacher, leaving small scratches all over Ryukyu’s body. The draconic hero grabbed her opponent, hoping to throw them back. The angel quickly responded, shrinking and escaping her grasp.

With Ryukyu searching for them, Shadow took the open chance, rising above the dragon. The angel flew higher and higher, touching the clouds before diving down. They pushed themselves harder, flapping their wings for even more speed as they aimed for the dragon’s spine. Ryukyu realized the plan too late, only being alerted by a war cry and sharp, precise strike on her back.

The combatants rapidly fell from the sky, drawing students and workers from the inside as they descended. Shadow struggled to hold back Ryukyu’s massive arms, just narrowly dodging a small fire blast. The Pro Hero hit them with a headbutt, briefly dazing the student. Before Ryukyu could slow down, Shadow woke up, responding to her strike with a hit to her head from their fists, preventing either of them from preparing for the ground.

The collision blew out a large cloud of dust, shocking the impromptu audience. The angel stood above the dragon as the dust cleared out, though not without lack of trying if their heavy panting and moving chest were any indications. Asui and Hado ran forward when Shadow began to fall, quickly catching them as they changed back to Slim and Ryukyu returned to her human form.

The combatants looked to each other with small smiles, giving bows as they eyed each other’s injuries.

“Are you alright Ms. Ryukyu?”  
“Yes, I’ll be fine. How about you?”  
“Firefly can heal me, so I should be worrying about you.”  
“I’ll be fine, Slim.”

The student gave a slow nod, but his eyes still held concern for his teacher. The group walked back into the agency, Uraraka and Asui starting their own training with Hado as the other agents returned to their cases. After some brief consideration, Slim decided to follow Ryukyu.

“Mind if I help you? I can help you heal faster, and some meditation could help us.”  
The Pro Hero looked to her student, seeing a relaxed but bright determination in his eyes.  
“I would appreciate that, thank you.”  
The two went to a corner office, sitting in some chairs that Slim found slightly uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

“Where are you injured?”  
“The center of my back, mainly. The others will be gone within a day.”

Slim only nodded as he put his hand to the injury, feeling the angry bruise growing. With a subtle wince matching Ryukyu’s, the student went to work, sending pulses of light to the injury as he let his mind wander and reflect on the fight.

“You certainly gave us a run for our money out there.” The student smiled.  
“Yeah, it still feels like I’m getting some air back.” Shade smirked with a slight grimace as he emerged.  
“Shrinking in your hands was probably one of the scariest moves we’ve made.” Firefly nervously laughed.

“But it was a good one, and your precision certainly helped claim victory,” Ryukyu smiled. “Still, you could’ve done a bit better.”  
“How so?”  
“The biggest improvement I could see was that you should focus your attacks more often, especially against bigger opponents. Your hit and run tactics were good, but they could’ve done more. And your final attack was a massive gamble. It paid off now, but against a ruthless villain it will be much riskier.”  
Slim reflected on his teacher’s points, finding them to be true. “Alright. Would you be willing to help teach me?”

The teacher agreed, letting the rest of Slim’s healing carry on in silence. Ryukyu sent her student to help Asui assist a sidekick, organizing files on different cases both finished and ongoing. Slim could feel Shade growing restless within, but appreciated the calmer work himself, even helping time go by faster by practicing his breathing as he worked or casually chatting with his classmate.

“I know we faced a dragon earlier, but when am I gonna get some _real_ action!?” The ghost snarled, “It’s already dark out!!”

Slim looked out the window, seeing that his part was right as he stood.

“Well I for one,” The boy stretched and groaned, “appreciate the peaceful time.”  
“Even if it’s a bit boring?” Asui asked with a smile as she followed Slim’s lead.  
“Even if it’s a bit boring.”

“Guys, we’ve got an urgent case!”  
“What’s going on?” Slim asked as he and Asui ran with the others.  
“Two villains with gigantification Quirks are fighting in the streets. We need to contain them, and fast.”  
“Got it!”

The group quickly arrived at the scene, Slim grimacing as the villains pushed each other near or into buildings. Shade and Firefly slightly gulped but pushed down their nerves with determination.

“Alright, do we have a plan?”  
“We need to keep them contained enough in order to take them down. Any ideas?”  
Uraraka looked around, seeing large amounts of debris. “I’ve got one, but it’s gonna take time! Asui, remember that combo we practiced?”  
“Yeah, I gotcha!”

“We’ll get you guys a distraction.” Slim spoke as he changed to Shadow. “Ryukyu, can you help us out?”  
The Pro Hero nodded before turning to the Big 3 student, “Hado, give Uraraka and Asui support until they’re ready, then deliver the final blow.”

The girl nodded as the groups acted out their plans. Ryukyu quickly caught up to Shadow, giving them a stern nod as they approached the fighters. The angel quickly shrunk, flying just in front of one of the villains before growing and punching them in the eye. They just barely avoided the second villain’s swing, being supported by Ryukyu slamming into them with her body.

“You’ll pay for that, you damn brat!”

Shadow could barely hold back their opponent’s fist, being slammed into a wall. The student quickly snapped out of it, switching to hit and run tactics with Ryukyu’s advice in mind. As they flew around the villain, delivering more and more slashes and punches, Shadow saw that Ryukyu was making similar progress with her own villain.

With some narrow misses, the villains were finally starting to slow down. Shadow quickly got an idea, contacting Ryukyu.

“Get out of the way! Tell the others to act when we give the signal!”  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Yeah, trust us!”

The dragon nodded with subtle nervousness, leaving the angel to fly between the two villains and take a deep breath. Shadow stretched out their arms, sending out bands of light and darkness to each villain and wrapping around them. The combatants fought against their restraints, making their captor sweat more and more as they finished the last wrap-around.

“If you’re gonna do something, do, it, _now!_ ”

Pieces of stone struck the villains and Shadow’s bands, slightly weakening their hold. Hado’s spirals of energy delivered the final blow, causing all three combatants to fall; with Shadow just barely hovering before plummeting themselves. Ryukyu quickly caught them, looking behind her to make sure her student was alright. Shadow simply responded with a nod and deep breath, sending pulses of light throughout their body as the dragon landed by the other students.

“Are you okay Shadow!?” Asui asked.  
“Yeah, we’re fine.” Shadow gave a weak thumbs up. “Just need a minute.”  
“Oh man, good thing we took out those villains so fast.” Uraraka sighed in relief. “What were they doing out here anyway?”  
“The police report says it was a dispute between drug dealers, linking back to the Shie Hassaikai.” Ryukyu spoke as she changed to human form. “The Hassaikai is a dangerous criminal empire; I received a call from another agency to keep an eye on them just before we got this incident, so be ready for anything. Understood?”  
“Yes, ma’am!” The others confirmed.

The Dragoness Hero smiled, “Good, you all carried out your roles well, you deserve some rest. Give your reports to the police, then you can pack up your things and go home.”

The students bowed to their teacher before following her instructions. Feeling Firefly’s light pulse through his body allowed Slim to indulge in the satisfaction of a job well done, though he was a bit distracted with embarrassment from Uraraka and Asui’s compliments. The good words traveled all around, lifting spirits and carrying them to their rooms. Slim passed out before he hit the pillow, wondering what would come next out of his time with the Dragoness Hero.


	3. Soul Searching

Ryukyu’s training was both enlightening and exhausting, leaving Slim tired but also energized. The student hero could hardly sleep a wink, any rest being fitful as he contemplated the lessons over and over.

“ _ERIII!!!”_

Slim shot up from his slumber, seeing Shade and Firefly beside him with the same bewildered faces. The trio looked over in the direction of the noise, quickly jumping out of bed and following it.

“Shade, text Uraraka and Iida, _now._ ”  
“I’m on it.”  
“Firefly, get ready for healing.”  
“Got it!”

Slim briefly stopped before opening the door, seeing Midoriya struggle under his blankets, waving his limbs wildly. The woken student slowly pulled the blankets off of his classmate, carefully moving his arm towards the classmate’s shoulder.

“Midoriya?”

The green-haired student’s eyes shot open in horror, his waker seeing the sparks of energy too late. Midoriya’s punch blew Slim into the wall, causing some of the merchandise above to fall on his head. Uraraka and Iida arrived as Slim rubbed his head, looking at the scene with wide eyes.

“What’s going on?” Iida gasped.  
“I don’t know,” Slim explained as he rose, “I heard Midoriya scream and came in here. Uraraka, can you get some water?”  
“I’m on it.”

The girl swiftly carried out her task, returning to the room as energy still flowed through Midoriya’s arms and Slim carefully approached again; putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder and sending faint pulses of light.

“Midoriya, you here buddy?”  
The one in question looked to his healer with nerves still in his eyes, uneasing the one before him.   
“C’mon Midoriya. Breathe.”

It took a few cycles, but the scared student followed his friend’s instructions, slowing down his breathing to a more relaxed level; but was unable to keep the shakiness away.

“That’s it. You back, buddy?”  
Midoriya slowly looked around, embarrassment encompassing his face as he saw the ruined shelf and his friends’ nervous faces. He still nodded nevertheless, but kept his head down in shame.  
“Hey, it’s alright.” Slim changed his eyes to blue, giving Midoriya a greater sense of calm.

“Midoriya, what happened?”  
The green-haired student sunk into himself at Uraraka’s question, worrying his friends even more.  
“You should go back to sleep, I’m sorry I woke you.”  
“Sorry pal, that’s not gonna happen.” Shade slowly drifted forward.  
“Midoriya, if you tell us what happened, we could possibly help you.”

The boy remained silent, bringing dread into the room.

“Tell you what,” Slim whispered, “can I look into your soul, try to find what’s troubling you?”  
“I…I…”  
“If you don’t want me to, that’s okay, but we only want to help.”  
“A…alright.”  
“Can you give me a hint? A name, a place, anything to narrow down what I’m looking for.”  
Midoriya stayed silent before whimpering. “A little girl, named E-Eri.”  
“Okay. Thank you, Midoriya.”

The duo closed their eyes as Slim focused, following Firefly’s energy into Midoriya’s soul. It was an odd mixture of hot and cold, with the heat feeling newer than the frost. The explorer pushed the inquiry from his mind, focusing on Midoriya’s hint. A faint voice called out, pulling Slim towards it. The boy found a fire as he passed by, seeing the words _One For All_ etched across what appeared to be several faces within the flames, one of which looked like All Might.

The voice became louder, causing Slim to refocus and run towards it. He ended up behind Midoriya and Togata, stopping in fear and surprise as he saw an intimidating figure before them. The man had on a green coat and purple scarf, but his defining features were the large plague doctor’s mask on his face and his merciless yellow eyes. Slim followed the man’s steely gaze, gasping at what had to be the voice’s source.

A little girl closed herself into Midoriya’s careful but tense arms, slightly shaking as she whimpered. She briefly looked up, striking Slim at his core with her crimson eyes as she whispered.

“Please…Please don’t go…”

The man called to the girl as he walked away.

“Eri, we need to go now.”

Slim looked up, seeing dark and chaotic intentions in his eyes as he started taking off a white glove. The girl gasped as she saw him, quickly breaking free of Midoriya’s grasp and following the man. The last thing Slim saw before he left was Togata and Midoriya’s face that concealed their shock, though Midoriya’s was barely hidden.

The swelling tears followed Slim back to reality, feeling Midoriya’s own as he gave him a fierce hug.

“Midoriya, I’m so sorry.”  
The tears only fell faster, being slightly shared by Iida and Uraraka.  
“What happened, what’d you see?”

Slim looked between Uraraka and Midoriya, who’s eyes begged him to stay silent.

“Sorry, Uraraka, I think it’s confidential. Probably Hero work, stuff like that.”  
“I…I understand.”  
“Are you at least alright, Midoriya?” Iida whispered.  
“Y…yeah, I think I’ve calmed down. Thanks, guys.”  
“Anytime.” Slim looked back to Uraraka and Iida. “Why don’t you guys go back to bed, I’ll help clean this place up.”  
“Are you su- “  
“Uraraka,” Iida put his hand on her shoulder, “Come on, we need our sleep.”

The girl looked to Slim and Midoriya, who’s eyes continued to plead with her. Uraraka gulped down her objection, whispering a quiet “good night” before following Iida out the door. The remaining occupants sighed in relief, staying quiet as Slim put the fallen items back onto the shelf to Midoriya’s grimace.

“Sorry for hitting you.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Slim chuckled, “I’ve taken worse.”  
“And…thank you, for helping me and…not telling them.”

Slim sighed as he put the final item back, giving Midoriya one final hug.

“Of course. We’ll save her, Midoriya, I promise.”

The boy nodded as Slim walked out. The angelic hero found himself with new energy upon seeing his classmate’s determined eyes, absorbing some of the dedication for himself as he went back to his own bed.

_‘You gonna be okay, man?’_ Shade asked.  
 _‘Yeah, yeah; but I’ll be better once we save that girl.’_ Slim responded.  
 _‘We can’t let that villain get away!’_ Firefly stressed.  
 _‘We won’t. We’ll save her, and put him away for good.’_

Slim used breathing practice to guide him to sleep, reaffirming his vow as he closed his eyes. The girl’s terrified eyes followed him still, but they served as further fuel to the angelic hero’s determined fire.


	4. Overhaul

Slim’s vision haunted him over the next few days, but he knew that Midoriya had it worse. While Slim struggled in his work, he was able to snap himself into focus on the current task. The boy’s green-haired classmate couldn’t shake his funk though, constantly falling asleep in class and even flunking around during exercises, with the biggest incident being when he nearly drowned during aquatic training.

Tensions were high before, but they came to a head at the conference between agencies. Slim was excited at seeing so many Pros in one place, even some of his classmates came as sidekicks, but the meeting’s purpose hung above everyone’s head. The pill was swallowed when the meeting began, starting with details from Nighteye and his sidekicks about the Shie Hassaikai’s doings over the past few weeks.

The results of that stakeout shook Slim to his core. With help from Fat Gum’s agency, they found a drug that destroyed Quirks. Amajiki had apparently been hit with a bullet holding the drug, and could barely make anything appear out of his fingers. Nighteye’s details of the drug’s connection to the Hassaikai and their leader, Overhaul, made Slim’s pupils shrink.

The details of the bullets’ production made the room go still. Slim could feel himself tremble at the use of a human test subject, a daughter, and looking over to Togata and Midoriya’s terrified faces confirmed his theory.

_‘Is that girl…Eri?’_ Firefly whimpered.  
 _‘Using his own daughter, ripping her apart…The bandages in the vision…’_ Shade growled.  
 _‘He…He…’_

“We’ll get Eri away from him next time, _and we’ll protect her!”  
_ “HE WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS AGAIN!!”

The room fell silent at the outbursts from Togata, Midoriya and Slim, who had changed into Shadow. Ryukyu put her hand to their shoulder, making the angel gasp as they slowly sat back down. The tension carried through the rest of the meeting, Shadow being slightly grateful that Fat Gum seemed to share in their frustration.

Even visions and voice clips of Dot from his earpiece did little to calm Shadow down, their blood coming to a boil after the meeting as Midoriya and Togata told the other students about their encounter with Overhaul. The angel couldn’t stand still, pacing throughout the room as their light and darkness flashed around them, almost like glitches from a video game.

“What the hell are we doing just sitting here!? Every second that we stay here, that little girl is being _tortured!!_ ”  
“Shadow, please, you need to- “  
“Don’t you _dare_ tell us to calm down!” The flames in their eyes were approaching infernos as they shouted blindly, “Eri doesn’t have any escape from that _monster_ without us! We need to get her out of there _now!!_ ”

“Shadow, stand down.”

The group stopped at Aizawa’s strong tone. The teacher looked over to his student, seeing the angel’s flames teeter between shrinking and growing.

“I know you want to save her, but whatever personal feelings you have, and I know you have them, don’t let them get in the way of the mission. Hell, I didn’t even want you kids to get involved with the League of Villains possibly working with the Hassaikai.”

Midoriya quickly stood, opening his mouth to object Aizawa’s idea, but the teacher stopped him with a hand, kneeling before his green-haired student.

“But, even if I say no, you’ll still get involved, right?”

Midoriya gulped before Aizawa tapped his chest.

“Well, you’re a problem child for a reason. At least you’ll be able to keep each other somewhat in line. Eri’s counting on you, Midoriya. Your comfort gave her hope, and it’s up to you to give it to her again.”  
The green-haired student fiercely nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Aizawa slowly stood, putting a hand on the angel’s shoulder with a stern face before walking out. Ryukyu wanted to step in after hearing Shadow’s shouting as she walked by, but Aizawa led her away, leaving the students to let the following silence loom over them.

“Shadow?”

The angel looked over to the table, seeing fear and slight curiosity on all the student’s faces. Shadow took in a deep breath, feeling tears build up in their eyes before they focused.

“Let’s just say, our parents weren’t the best. They’d get into our head, degrading us, abusing us. Don’t get us started on our old man; you could say he’s where our darkness comes from.”

Midoriya and Uraraka stood, putting their hands on the angel’s shoulders as tears slowly fell.

“Mom didn’t do much. Too damn passive, even more than us. Still, her light projection helped us a bit. Probably wouldn’t get the nerve to leave without it. So…Yeah. Now you see why it’s a bit personal-”

Shadow tensed as they found themselves in the middle of a group hug, feeling tears fall and bodies slightly shake with their whimpers. The angel wiped away their own tears, wrapping around the group with their arms and wings. Their flames steadily dwindled, coming back to a manageable size as Shadow whispered,

“Thank you...”

The group slowly separated, seeing both sadness and determination in each other’s eyes. No words needed to be spoken as they all shared the same goal: Saving Eri, whatever the cost.

* * *

****Slim’s energy fluctuated over the next few days. Sometimes he was unable to sit still, especially while taking down one of the Hassaikai hideouts with Ryukyu’s agency. Other times it felt like the world was weighing down on him, the dark bringing new nightmares that would leave the hero in training unable to sleep.

While the day of the final raid brought nerves with it, Slim also embraced the relief he felt as he focused.

The hero in training looked around, seeing determined expressions on all faces there as Nighteye detailed the team layouts. Slim stopped when he heard that he’d stay behind with Ryukyu, stepping towards her and Nighteye with nervous but determined eyes.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’m going in with you.”  
“Slim, I need you out here.” Ryukyu objected.  
“I’ll be more useful in there. You’ve seen what the other hideouts are like: Dark, loaded with goons. We know that this is gonna make the other raids look like chump change,” Slim looked over to Nighteye with fiery red eyes, “Which means you’re gonna need both a light and medic; which I can cover.” Slim held out a ball of light. “Besides, that little girl needs all the help she can get, and I’m _not_ staying behind when I can stop someone from walking the same path I did.”

Nighteye looked over to Ryukyu for any objections, with the dragoness walking over to her student in response. The Hero put her hand on Slim’s shoulder, giving him stern eyes.

“Be careful in there.”  
“You too.”

The group separated as Slim walked over to Midoriya and Togata, giving them a nod as he activated his gauntlets. The energy flowing through gave him one final push of determination, ready to save Eri at Nighteye’s signal.

The Heroes and police were interrupted when a villain charged out to them, catching many off guard. The resulting chaos was quickly, albeit briefly, stilled by Ryukyu challenging the thug as a dragon, telling the others to go on ahead. Slim slightly gulped as his teacher fought, but refocused upon hearing more thugs come out of hiding.

Chaos quickly erupted, shouts and sounds of connecting blows filling the courtyard. Slim was able to swiftly work through gang members with Shade’s help, but the space quickly became crowded.

“Firefly, find us a way through!”  
“I’m on it!”

The spark of light flew into the air, quickly dodging incoming projectiles. Less and less goons came out of the entryway, giving Firefly a clear view of the door.

“I can see the entrance just ahead!”  
“Got it!” Slim turned on his communicator. “Anyone that can hear me, follow me!”

Slim pushed forward, ravaging any yakuza that got in his way and stretching out Shade to take out some distant targets. The other Pros were quick to catch up, keeping off any villains that got too close as they ran alongside Slim. The heroes quickly made it to the entrance, finishing off the remaining minions before taking a moment to catch their breath as Nighteye and his sidekicks looked around.

A hidden passage was quickly discovered, leading the Heroes into a dark hallway. Firefly lit the way, giving Nighteye a nod as the Pro Hero led the rescuers down what was quickly becoming a labyrinth. Just as nerves started crawling through Slim, the pathway stopped with an odd-looking wall in front of the heroes.

“There’s gotta be more to this hideout, right? Think it might be Overhaul?” Shade asked.  
Nighteye only nodded, reminding the group to stay on guard with how unpredictable Overhaul’s Quirk was.

Togata phased through the wall, confirming that there was more hallway behind it. Midoriya and Kirishima quickly broke down the wall, but was stopped like the other rescuers when the space began to move and wave, becoming unstable.

“What’s going on!?” Slim asked as he quickly merged with Firefly and flew.  
“It’s Mimic!” Fat Gum warned. “He can enter things and control them, but not like this normally!”  
‘ _The boosting drug,’_ Shade suggested.  
“It’s gotta be.” An idea quickly entered Slim’s mind. “Would Mimic be in the wall?”  
“Yeah, why!?”  
“Rock Lock, get ready to get this place still.” Slim spoke as he merged with Shade. “If this guy’s power is boosted, it won’t hold for long. Officers and heroes who have them, turn on your lights as soon as we’re gone! And no matter what, keep going!”

The hero opened his mouth to challenge the order, but was stopped with stern glances from the student and Fat Gum. Rock Lock ultimately complied, stilling the hallway. Shade gave a quick salute before jumping into the shadows, quickly gaining his footing before moving forward.

Like his prediction, the space quickly began to shift again, leaving Shade almost falling on his back. The hero quickly went to all fours, thankful for the extra balance with 2 more limbs for movement, but also keenly aware of the smaller room for error. Shade quickly got into a rhythm to move through the space, leaving more room for frustration as a major problem made itself known.

“How the hell are we supposed to find this guy!? Never mind the size of this place even without running into walls!”  
“Hang on, I’m trying to think!” Slim growled, “Firefly, any ideas?”  
“N-not really. I’m trying to concentrate on seeing ahead of this wavy floor!”

Shade kept running, feeling Slim and Firefly watch beside him. Slim found himself almost flowing with the waves himself, bringing him back to younger days, then back to the present with a gasp.

“Shade, I’ve got an idea! Remember the lake we went to before coming to Japan?”  
“Yeah, but what the hell does throwing rocks into water have to do with stopping a criminal!?”  
“Think about how the rocks and water interacted with each other! When the rocks landed- “  
“They made outward waves! And these ones have a pattern, so- “  
“ _We can follow them to find Mimic!_ ”

Shade moved faster with determined eyes, bounding over some of the waves and rolling with others. An enraged scream eventually rang out ahead, leading the ghost to a muscular man with spiky hair and formal clothing. His eyes were quickly becoming bloodshot with rage, giving Shade an advantage and a smirk as he approached.

“Hey asshole!”

The resounding _crunch_ from the hero’s punch gave Shade a rush of satisfaction, especially as the villain moved from a surprised to an even more enraged face.

“I’ll kill you; you damn brat!!”

Shade quickly focused as the waves turned into spikes, leading the hero to jumping between them and onto the walls to dodge the attacks. There were several close calls of being crushed, but Shade pulled through, delivering more punches and slashes across Mimic’s chest.

The villain roared again, using all of his energy to bring every wall in. Shade weaved through the terrain, though not without his share of bruises and minor cuts. The two combatants kept going in their game of keep away, Shade growing more and more frustrated as Mimic mocked him.

“You won’t get in the way of the boss’ plans! He’s saving the world, bringing the Yakuza back to their rightful place!!”  
“The world doesn’t belong underneath you villains, especially when you’re willing to _torture a little girl!!_ ”

Shade finally caught up to Mimic, delivering a flurry of strikes before headbutting the villain.

“We won’t let you have your way!!”

The hero grabbed the dazed villain, pulling him out of the shadows and using him as a cushion as they fell to the ground. Firefly quickly pulled a pair of handcuffs out of Slim’s pocket, helping to bound the villain before he awoke.

“ _Chisakii!”_

Slim looked up to see Togata fighting valiantly, even with his horrendous bleeding. Eri was behind him, wrapped around the hero’s cape with terror in her eyes. He looked over to his elder’s opponent, irises shrinking and flashing different colors in anger. Even the sound of Midoriya breaking through the wall escaped with the pumping in Slim’s head as he recognized the villain from his vision, aside from the black marks spread around his body and extra limbs.

“ _OVERHAUL!!!”_

It was only with luck that Slim managed to dodge Overhaul’s ground spikes, using them as launching points and pushing himself faster. Firefly pointed out that Midoriya was moving for an attack, allowing Slim to act as a distraction. The hero pounced to his target, deploying the hit and run tactics he learned with Ryukyu.

“We’re getting Eri away from you, and you’ll be put away for the rest of your life!”  
“You don’t get it, _none of you do!_ I’m doing this to restore _order, to eliminate the plague Quirks are on society!!_ ”

Slim became even angrier as he jumped away, changing into Shadow and flying around spikes that just barely managed to nick their wings.

“The only sick one here is _you,_ Overhaul! The world doesn’t belong to you!!”

The villain managed to get Shadow in their side with a spike; but the adrenaline toned out the pain, though Firefly made sure to send light to the wound. Midoriya signaled Shadow, who took the warning to get out of the way. The angel’s green-haired classmate shot downward, landing a solid blow to Overhaul’s head.

But it wasn’t enough. Overhaul quickly countered, scraping Shadow’s leg and stabbing Midoriya’s. Just as the heroes were about to launch another attack, Eri cried out.

“Please, stop! I don’t want anyone else to die!”

Shadow quickly looked back, seeing even more fear in her eyes than before.

“Get out of here Eri, run!”  
“That’s right Eri. This is _your fault_.”

Shadow looked back to Overhaul, their irises almost completely vanishing.

“Everything you do gets someone killed. You’re _poison,_ nothing but a threat and dead weight.”

Shadow raced toward the villain with their biggest roar yet, only being interrupted by Ryukyu and the others crashing through the ceiling. Overhaul took the distraction, grabbing Eri and raising a section of the floor to escape.

“Get back here!!”  
“Shadow, you need to calm down! Think things through with me, please!”

The angel looked over to Midoriya, seeing the same burning determination they had, but with clearer focus. They quickly caught their breath, catching up to Midoriya with a nod as the duo raced around more attacks from Overhaul. Shadow looked to the top, seeing Eri jump off the platform and to Overhaul, pushing one off his minions out of him.

“Eri!!” The heroes cried out.  
“Midoriya, we’ll give you a boost!”

The green-haired student jumped to his teammate. The duo quickly noticed spikes approaching them, giving each other wide eyes.

“Shadow!”  
“We’ll be fine, Midoriya!” The angel shouted as they launched their classmate. “ _Save he- “_

Shadow could only gasp as a stone spike pierced their chest. Their irises shrank as they took in the gruesome injury, blood spewing from it and their mouth. The spike broke off from its support, sending Shadow plummeting to the ground. The angel tumbled onto his back, looking at the injury.

_‘What do we do, what do we do!?’_ Firefly panicked.  
“We…” Shadow coughed up some more blood, “Pull out the…spike. Shade, Firefly, ready for…healing.”

The light and dark only nodded within, helping Slim move their body to pull out the spike; even through their cries of agony. With one last effort, the spike was yanked out of their body, leaving a clear hole that was quickly filling with a pool of blood.

“ _NOW!!_ ”

Shade and Firefly condensed their energies into balls, joining together in Slim’s hands and being pushed into the hole. The hero was stuck between screaming and gasping as the energy flowed through his body, using the surrounding parts to rebuild what was lost. Bone grew and crunched together, muscles restrung themselves around the marrow, and organs filled the remaining voids.

Slim slowly looked to his right, seeing someone else bleeding like him, though not as badly. The student gasped upon seeing it was Nighteye, the hero’s visible eye losing its vitality.

A sharp burning from newly fused skin brought Slim back to his own injuries, signifying the healing’s completion. The boy looked down to his chest, seeing nothing but angry red before looking back to the fight. Midoriya had Eri in his arms, and they quickly launched into the air too fast for Slim to see as his energy faded.

“Go…Midoriya.”

A cry rang out nearby, only to quickly fade as the world became a void.


	5. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references a specific song, which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWHEnS59ars. It's a good listen!

_“How is he?”  
“His vitals are stable for the most part, but he’s still asleep.”_

_“Slim, please wake up soon.”_

* * *

_“He’ll wake up soon, I know it.”  
“Dot, it’s been 3 days. Please, go get some rest. I’ll text you if he wakes up.”  
“No, I’m not leaving him.”  
“Dot, as a UA teacher, I’m ordering you to go home. You’ll run yourself ragged at this rate.”  
“I won’t leave him behind!”_

_“Slim…Please, come back to us.”_

* * *

_“Dot, **please** go get some rest.”  
“I already took a…nap…today.”  
“Slim wouldn’t want to see you like this if he wakes up.”  
“You mean **when** he wakes up.”_

_“…Dot…It’s been almost a week. It’s…not looking good for him.”  
“He **will** wake up, and I’ll be here when he does, so give it up already!!”_

_“…Slim…Please, I beg you, come back. We all want to see you again…I…need to see you again.”_

* * *

Slim slowly groaned as his eyes peeled open.

“Guys, he’s awake! He’s waking up!”

Dot spilled tears of joy as she nuzzled into his right hand. Midoriya, Uraraka and Togata weren’t too far behind, giving the bed-ridden hero wide smiles with great relief in their eyes. Slim blinked as he adjusted to the light, giving Dot a small smile of his own before groaning.

“Aw…man…what happened?”  
“We rescued Eri, and Overhaul has been captured.”  
“Augh,” Slim hissed as his side burned. “How long was…I out?”  
“It’s been a week since the raid,” Midoriya informed his friend, “We were worried you wouldn’t make it, honestly.”  
“Well, call us stubborn bastards.” Shade bragged as he poked out of Slim’s shoulder. The duo grunted in pain when the ghost emerged, leading him to recede back into his host.

“Wait, you said we rescued Eri. How is she?”  
“Eri’s alright.” Togata spoke. “She’s here in the hospital, and will have to be quarantined for a while.”

“I wanna see her.”  
“Sorry Slim, I can’t allow that.”

The group looked over to Aizawa with surprised eyes, even as the teacher kept his own stone-like gaze.

“You can’t visit her right now. We need to make sure her Quirk doesn’t go out of control.”  
“Any other day I’d probably concede, but right now I don’t care.” Slim stressed. “Whatever her power is, it can’t make me any worse off than I am right now. Besides, she’s probably sedated, so she shouldn’t be too much trouble if that helps my case.”

The others moved forward when Slim rose from the bed, pulling wires off of his body. They tried to guide the patient back down, but the determination in his eyes stopped them. Firefly peeked out of Slim’s shoulder, sending faint pulses of light through his body as he took a step before stumbling.

Dot and Uraraka put Slim’s arms over their shoulders, receiving a thankful nod from the student who gave his teacher a challenging look. Aizawa receded with an eye roll, stepping out of the way.

“Guess I’ve got another problem child,” he softly smiled, “She’s in the second room to the left; you have 5 minutes.”

Slim gave a thankful nod as he hobbled out of the hospital room. Midoriya held the door for him and the girls, following behind with a nervous expression alongside Togata. Slim felt a smile grow on his face at the sight of a peaceful Eri, but it became nervousness when he saw her face, holding sad eyes and a neutral expression.

“She’s nervous around people aside from Midoriya and I, so don’t feel bad if she’s scared.” Togata lamented.  
“It’s alright. If she doesn’t want to see me, I’ll understand.”

The students shared nods as Togata slowly opened the door, giving Eri a small smile as he poked his head in.

“Hey Eri, it’s me.”  
The girl looked over slowly, “Hi Lemillion.”  
“Slim woke up! He wanted to see you, is that okay? He’s a friend of mine and Deku’s.”  
“I-I guess so.”

Togata moved back with a smile, letting Dot, Uraraka, and Slim through. Eri grew slightly sadder when she saw Slim’s condition, but the worry ebbed marginally when he gave her a small smile. Slim nodded to his helpers, giving them the confidence to let him go on his own. The young hero slowly made his way to Eri’s bed, kneeling before it with a smile.

“Hi Eri, my name is Slim. Are you feeling okay?”  
“I guess so, thank you for helping me.”  
“It was my pleasure, but I didn’t do it alone. Would you like to meet my friends that helped me?”

Eri gave a nervous nod as Slim smiled, slowly summoning Firefly out of his hand. The light gave a bright smile and bow as he waved to the girl.

“This is Firefly. You can say hello, it’s okay.”  
“Hello, Eri. I’m glad to hear you’re feeling better.”  
“H-hello Firefly. Are you a bug?”  
“Not quite,” Firefly chuckled, “but I can fly and glow like one, see?”

Eri watched with an unchanging expression as Firefly flew around her, being supported by his host moving his arm for more mobility. Slim gave her another smile, but her expression changed to terror when she looked at him, leaving the hero confused.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?”  
“I’m so sorry…”  
“What are you sorry for?”

Slim followed Eri’s line of sight, seeing that his hospital shirt had lifted, revealing a large and deep scar on his side. The hero felt his scar, flowing across it to feel another one through the center of his chest, and twice as big as the first. He looked back to the others, seeing tears slowly fall from Dot’s eyes. Uraraka tried to comfort her, but couldn’t hide her own shock; which Togata and Midoriya shared.

Slim couldn’t hide his shock fast enough, seeing even more fear race across Eri’s eyes as they looked to each other. The hero took in a deep breath, pulling down his shirt and giving her a dedicated look.

“Eri, this isn’t your fault, none of it is.” He assured. “We wanted to help, and would still help you again, even if we knew this would happen.”  
“He’s right,” Shade slowly emerged, trying to give Eri as much sympathy as he could, “We only wanted to protect you. Please, don’t blame yourself for what happened to us. Besides,” he faintly chuckled, “We’ll be back on our feet in no time.”  
“It was our pleasure to help you Eri.” Firefly slowly approached, holding out his hand. “You were so strong to endure what you did. Thank you for helping Midoriya.”

Tears began to well up in Eri’s eyes, quickly falling onto her knees. Slim, Shade and Firefly began to cry themselves, looking to the others behind them. Midoriya found some nearby tissues, giving the box to Slim; who grabbed some for himself and offering to Eri. The girl remained closed in on herself, cracking Slim’s heart further. The boy scrambled in his brain for ideas on how to make the situation better until a melody found its way into his memory. Slim closed his eyes and began to hum out the starting notes before singing.

_Day to night, dark to light,  
Fall the sands of time.  
Let the years, like the gears  
Of a clock unwind._

_In your mind, walk through time,  
Back to better days.  
Memories like a dream,  
Wash tears away._

_Like a star in the sky,  
Darkness can’t reach you.  
Light the night, joy is light,  
‘Till the new dawn._

Slim could feel Shade and Firefly with him as he sang, letting the change to Shadow come naturally. The others gasped upon seeing the angel’s wings fully unfurled, his whole body giving off a soft aura of light. Eri looked up from her knees, finding herself sharing the reaction to the angel in front of her as they finished the song.

_Cast away your old face,  
Let go your spite.  
With this mask, I’ll ask  
To borrow your light._

Shadow slowly opened their eyes, surprising Eri even further with their bright red and blue irises.

“We did what anyone else would’ve done, Eri. We don’t regret helping you even a bit. Please, don’t put this on yourself.”

The angel stretched out their hand slowly, but Eri only continued to look at them with a surprised and sad expression. They slowly pulled their hand back with their own subtle frown, standing up and changing back to Slim before faltering. Dot and Uraraka caught him, giving Eri a smile and nod.

“Th…Thank you, Mr. Slim.”  
“It was my pleasure, Eri. I’ll see you around, okay?”

The girl only nodded as her saviors left the room. Slim slowly settled back onto his own hospital bed before looking out the window, just noticing that the sun was setting, bringing a sharp reminder into his psyche.

“Aw crap! I gotta get my report in to Ms. Ryukyu!”  
“Whoa, whoa, take it easy.” Uraraka urged her classmate back down. “I gave a shared report to Ryukyu when we rode with you to the hospital. She does want to see you when you’re discharged though.”  
“Okay. But that doesn’t excuse you two.” Slim looked over to Midoriya and Togata. “Have you guys reported to Nighteye yet?”

A veil of silence surrounded the room, burying the others in sadness. Slim felt dread enter his system upon seeing Midoriya and Togata’s heartbroken faces, and the looks from the girls only amplified it.

“Guys…” Slim gravely asked, “What happened?”  
“Nighteye…” Uraraka whimpered, “Nighteye didn’t make it.”  
“…What?” Slim stuttered, “What do you- “

A memory flashed in the boy’s mind. He was on the ground, putting _everything_ into healing the hole in his chest. Slim looked to the right, seeing Nighteye pierced like he was, coughing up blood with another stone spike in his arm; his irises quickly losing their color.

Slim looked over to Midoriya and Togata as he returned to reality, trying his hardest to suppress his tears.

“Midoriya, Togata, I’m so sorry.” He croaked.

The duo only nodded before looking up with wide eyes. Slim struggled out of bed, putting his hands on their shoulders and giving them determined gazes as his eyes took on a softened red hue.

“If you need anything at all or someone to talk to, you can come to me, okay?”  
The duo only nodded as he hugged them.  
“Togata, Nighteye would be so proud of you.”  
“Thanks, Slim…”

The trio moved apart, a yawn escaping from Slim.

“Thanks for seeing me wake up guys, but you should be getting home. If you’re anything like me right now, you need your rest.”  
“You sure you’ll be okay?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go on, get some sleep.”

The others nodded as they gave small goodbyes, Dot trailing with a small smile of relief on her face.

“…Dot?”

The girl almost didn’t hear her boyfriend’s timid whisper, growing nervous at it and his subtly scared face.

“Would you be willing to…s-stay…with me?”

Dot gave a tiny nod as she walked over and sat beside Slim. The silence was both peaceful and daunting like it was hiding something.

“Are you okay, Slim?” Dot whispered.  
“Huh?” The boy snapped out of his trance. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, just thinking.”  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“…A lot of stuff, I guess. The raid, fighting Overhaul, Eri…”

Slim’s eyes took on fierce shades of yellow and gray as he stared off into space, Dot slowly taking his hand.

“She’s been through so much, and no one helped her until we stepped in. She was with that monster, _alone._ ”  
“You can’t blame yourself for what happened to her.” Dot laid her hand on his shoulder.  
“But I do.” Slim sniffled, “We should’ve been there sooner. And the things Overhaul said to her…the reports that Nighteye gave, I…” Slim brushed his eyes as he hung his head.

“I saw some of myself in her, and in Overhaul. I saw…Who I was, and what I could become.”

“That’s _not_ going to happen, Slim.”

The boy found himself shocked out of his spiral by Dot’s determined eyes, holding stern, unyielding love within.

“You are the kindest, most gentle person I know. You only fight for the good of others and have shown me nothing but love and respect. You’re _nothing_ like Overhaul.”  
“But Eri is still scared. You saw what she was like when I visited her.”  
“Eri has suffered her whole life, but _none_ of it is your fault. It’s going to take time to break her out of that. Do you remember what happened when you first told me about your childhood back when we were in America?”  
“Y-yeah. My parents abused me, so I got away.”

“And that’s what you did with Eri. You, Midoriya, Togata, and everyone else fought so hard to set that little girl free, and _you did it._ She’s going to struggle, sure, but she’ll also be living a much happier life full of loving people thanks to you guys.”

Slim gulped as he nodded, giving Dot a small hug. The couple let the silence return, but this time it was slightly more comfortable. The calm atmosphere was quickly cut short when Slim carefully took Dot’s hand, standing and slowly leading her to the window. With the world quickly becoming dark, the window also acted as a mirror; one that Slim looked into with great worry in his eyes.

“Can you help me…take my shirt off?”

Dot couldn’t stop her widening eyes but swiftly snapped out of it, complying with a nervous nod. Slim flinched as he lifted his arms, making Dot hurt even more to see her love like this. The hero closed his eyes as Dot took in the marking on his back, her horrified gasp opening Slim’s eyes to his front.

It looked like the sun had branded Slim on his chest. A circle of pasty white laid over his heart, scattering like tree branches and spreading to his shoulders. Some of the marks connected with the one on his side, becoming slightly agitated as Slim’s heart beat faster. The side scar just barely missed connecting with the one on his back, only being slightly smaller than its frontside brethren. Shade and Firefly emerged, sharing Slim’s surprise and Dot’s terror.

“Holy shit…” Shade gasped.  
“We…We…” Firefly squeaked.

Slim didn’t speak, only gliding his hand along the scar as the raid played out. The pain from Overhaul’s attack stung where his skin touched, his head and heart pounding as he remembered all that ran through his mind as he laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

“We…Almost died. Almost…left you.”

Dot hugged Slim tightly, wetting his shoulder with her tears. This was the hero’s tipping point, releasing his own dam of tears as he held her hand over his chest like a lifeline.

Slim eventually pulled her in front of him, giving his love the strongest kiss, he could muster. Dot responded in kind, leaving kisses on his cheeks and shoulder. Slim’s heart continued to pound as energy returned to him, instantly being used to support Dot. His scars still felt odd to him when Dot traced them, but right now he didn’t care.

The couple pulled back, giving each other looks of fierce dedication.

“We won’t ever leave your side, Dot, I promise.” Slim declared.  
“And I won’t leave you, my hero.” Dot smiled.

Slim quietly laughed as he moved back to the hospital bed, bringing Dot with him. They snuggled into each other, being joined by Shade and Firefly as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Hero Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has 2 songs in it, both of which are FANTASTIC pieces. The first one can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dUr0x9f-Gg.
> 
> The 2nd one, familiar to most MHA fans, can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgwUenaQqlM. For this song, both Slim and Jiro are singing. Jiro's lyrics are indented, Slim's are boldened, and them singing together will have both effects at once. Hope that isn't too confusing!

The months after the raid seemed to drift by for Slim. The school lessons were the same as before, training exercises feeling both old and new with how the hero moved through them. Slim was both honored and saddened to be invited to Nighteye’s funeral, sticking close to Ryukyu and comforting All Might, Togata and Midoriya. Therapy had brought back the perspective of Slim’s self-perception, especially in the face of people like Overhaul and Eri. It was taking some time, but Slim knew he would get past the roadblock again.

Before he knew it, the School Festival was approaching. Aizawa tasked the class with thinking of something to do for the school by tomorrow, or they’d be forced to have a lecture on a stage. The threat sparked quick and intense debating as ideas were offered, from Kaminari’s maid café to Uraraka’s mochi shop; just about everyone had an idea. No one could come to an agreement, deciding to think of an event at the dorms.

“Alright everyone,” Iida spoke, “We need something that’s fun for the students while also blowing off steam. Do we have any ideas?”  
“Now that I think about it, Ashido’s dance party doesn’t seem like too bad an idea.” Slim suggested. “We had those kinds of things all over the place in America, so there’s definitely precedent for it.”  
“Hmm,” Todoroki thought as he opened the computer. The class was drawn to the video he had pulled up, showing a crowd of people dancing wildly.  
“Yeah, that’s it! Being able to freely dance like that is sure to relax at least a few people.”

“But where do we get music?”

The class stopped at Shade’s suggestion, looking at him like a deer in headlights.

“What? Dances need music.”

Slim and Kirishima acted for the class when they simultaneously facepalmed.

“Aw man, how did we forget that!?”  
“Well, we probably shouldn’t borrow a song online. The best option would be for original- “  
“Jiro can help with music!”

The girl in question stiffened at Hagakure’s suggestion, an embarrassed blush crossing her face as Slim thought on the idea.

“That could work. You’ve got all sorts of instruments in your room Jiro, would you be willing to help us out?”  
“Well…It’s really only a hobby, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
“It’s definitely a good idea!” Kaminari said, “You’re great at music, who says that fun and work have to be separate?”  
“Kaminari’s right,” Slim smiled, “We sing all the time when working on stuff. If you’re good at music, why not go for it?”

The rest of the class voiced their agreement, finally drawing approval from Jiro. The preparations for the concert began the next day but were briefly stopped when Togata stopped in with Aizawa, asking Slim and Midoriya to come with him.

“Eri’s feeling a lot better, and she wanted to see us.”  
“Really?” Firefly asked hopefully.  
“Yep. They may even be discharging her soon.”  
“That’s great!” Midoriya cheered.

The good spirits came with them into the hospital, though the trio took a moment to calm down; earning an eye roll from Aizawa.

“But remember guys, Eri doesn’t know that Nighteye…passed away.” Togata swallowed.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t tell her until later.” Midoriya frowned.  
“Yeah, who knows what that’d do to her at this point.” Slim agreed, refocusing on the imminent visit.

Togata poked his head in like before, giving Eri a small smile.

“Hi Eri, I brought Deku and Slim. Can we come in?”

The girl nodded, allowing the visitors to come in with small smiles. Togata kneeled before her, gesturing to the others behind him.

“This is Deku and Slim. Do you remember them?”  
“Y-yes. H-hello.”  
“Hello Eri,” Slim bowed with a smile. “It’s great to see you’re healthy again.”  
“Are you better, Mr. Slim?”  
The question threw its recipient off. “What do you mean?”

“You went to sleep for a long time trying to rescue me. And Lemillion…” Eri began to tear up, “You lost your Quirk because of me. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.”

The girl looked up in surprise as Togata gently stroked her head, giving a soft smile.

“I did what I had to save you. I’m glad I got to help, and I know that Deku and Slim feel the same way.”  
Slim mentally gulped at hearing about Togata’s lost Quirk, but quickly buried it, “He’s right. We would’ve done the exact same thing if it meant protecting you, Eri.”  
“It was because of your help that I was able to defeat Overhaul Eri,” Midoriya gratefully smiled, “Thank you.”  
“So please, don’t feel bad for us. We all wanted to see you smile!”

Eri looked down before giving a nod, trying to lift her lips but failing. She tried multiple times, even using her fingers to force her lips higher, making Slim build up tears even faster as a realization dawned on him.

‘ _Overhaul did this.’_ His eyes began to subtly darken, _‘That bastard made it so she can’t even **smile.** ’  
‘We’ve gotta help her!’_ Firefly flared with his own anger.  
_‘If we ever find that piece of shit again, I’m ending him myself, **slowly**.’ _Shade growled.

A visage of Dot came to Slim’s mind, telling him to calm down. ‘ _Must’ve left the earpiece on,’_ he thought as his eyes turned red. The hero refocused on Eri and the others, seeing Midoriya look over with a worried expression that held some of his own anger at Overhaul before an idea flashed in his eyes.

“Mr. Aizawa, would it be alright if we brought Eri to the School Festival?”

The room’s other occupants looked at Midoriya with surprised eyes.

“It’d be a good chance for her to go outside, and she’d be safe.”  
“And with a day of fun instead of classes,” Slim smiled as the possibilities opened up, “the Festival would be a great time for her to meet other people! Midoriya, that’s genius!”

“What’s a festival?”  
“It’s an event where people have fun together.” Togata explained, “There are games, fun booths, all sorts of colors, and tons of food; like candy apples!”  
“All you can eat ice cream, my love...” Shade licked his lips as he emerged.  
“We are keeping you as far from that as possible after last time.” Slim laughed and groaned at the memory.  
“Not my fault you can’t handle 2 gall- “

“Candy apple?”

The group stopped to focus on Eri, being taken slightly aback at her curious face.

“It’s an apple that’s covered in caramel,” Togata explained, “You can eat it on a stick, and it’s really sweet!”  
“Wow…”

Slim couldn’t stop his smile at seeing Eri’s wonder-filled eyes. They probably could’ve stayed there all day telling her about the festival if Aizawa hadn’t reminded them of their other duties, leaving Eri with waves and bright smiles.

Midoriya and Slim continued working with their class the next day, still debating on what to do with the music.

“We’ve got some guitar players already, but we also need a drummer.”  
“Hey, didn’t you say you took drumming lessons, Bakugo?”

The whole class stopped at the information from Ashido, eyeing the student in question with surprise and subtle snickers in Shade’s case.

“I’m not gonna be in the stupid band just to show off.”  
“Huh?”  
“Maybe it’s just too hard, eh?” Sero smirked.

Bakugo responded by finding Jiro’s drumkit and playing out a quick beat with surprising flow and power. The display caught his classmates off guard, more so than his normal glares.  
“If we do this, we’re gonna do it for ourselves, not those doubters in the other classes! Even then, we’ll kill them with our sound!!”

The rest of the class cheered with new determination, putting more focus into the roles everyone would carry out. Before long, almost every position was filled; leaving the class somewhat tired.

“Wait, who’s gonna sing?”  
Everyone stopped at Uraraka’s question, trying to think of potential candidates. Some classmates volunteered, including Kirishima and Aoyama, but they were ruled out. Tensions began to rise as no one stepped forward, something Slim could keenly feel with both his Quirk and past experience.

“Why don’t you sing Jiro?” Uraraka suggested.  
“No, no, I can’t.” The girl nervously backed away.  
“Oh come on, you’ve got a beautiful voice!” Hagakure agreed.  
“I really can’t, I’m sorry.”

Slim had an idea of his own but grew nervous. Support from Shade and Firefly eased the nerves, allowing the boy to execute his plan with a deep breath and closed eyes.

_This is my escape; I’m running through this world and I’m not looking back._

Uraraka and the others stopped upon hearing Slim’s tenor notes, feeling ease come into their hearts with the lyrics.

_‘Cause I know I can go, where no one’s ever gone, and I’m not looking back.  
But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave?_

Hagakure and Ashido began to subtly tear up but quickly wiped their eyes before anyone noticed.

_We’ve all gotta start from somewhere, and it’s right there for me.  
The possibilities are never-ending._

Slim opened his eyes, slowly gaining a blush upon seeing the entranced and flabbergasted looks on his classmates’ faces. Shade snapped him out of the embarrassment, focusing his attention on an also wide-eyed Jiro.

“If you don’t want to sing, you don’t have to, but I’m right behind you; and would be honored if I got to sing with you.”

Slim’s display and praise gave Jiro the determination she needed, taking the microphone offered by Hagakure and singing out her own tune. The girl’s notes captured her classmates’ hearts instantly, garnering great applause from teary eyes. Jiro gave a shaky bow, reciprocating a high-five from Slim with a strong smile.

“Well, looks like we got all our roles filled ou-How the _hell_ is it 1 in the morning!?”  
Shade’s exclamation drew the class’ attention, looking to the nearby clock with wide eyes. No more words were exchanged as 1-A rushed off to bed; with Slim feeling especially excited at what was to come.

* * *

The final preparations went along smoothly for the most part, though the attempts at dancing from Midoriya and Iida garnered laughter from Slim and Shade. The day of the festival arrived faster than expected, leaving the class little time to admire what everyone else was doing, especially with Midoriya having to go get rope from a grocery store. Nerves stayed with Slim as he helped put up final details for the stage, fitting into his outfit with an unsure face; though Shade laughed and admired the suit.

“What can I say,” He smirked as he merged with Slim, changing the suit’s bright orange to a black and gray color, “I make tuxedos look good.”

The others only laughed as other UA students began to fill the hall. Before long, it was a packed house, filled with whispers of both excitement and doubt, drawing out more nerves from the performers. Midoriya returned just in time, offering a quick apology before everyone got into position.

“You guys ready?” Slim asked.  
“Let’s do this.” Jiro responded, receiving nods from the others as the curtain rose. The class took a deep breath as the noise mellowed out.

“Now, start dammit!!”  
“Good to see Bomb Boy’s ready.” Shade whispered.  
“Here we go!” Firefly squeaked.  
“Let’s do this.” Slim nodded.

Bakugo started the music with a literal bang, guiding the dancers with his drumbeat. Jiro bounced on her feet to the music, taking a breath as the others began to dance.

_“Thanks for coming out today!”_

Slim spotted Eri and Togata in the crowd, making him smile even wider as Jiro started to sing.

_What am I doing? What is my calling?  
I gave up giving up, I’m **ready to go.**_ **  
** _The future’s left unseen, it all depends on me.  
Put it on the line to follow my dreams, **yeah!**_

_Tried all my life, I tried to find,  
Something that makes me hold on and never let go._

_Oooooh!_

Slim could feel his excitement growing as the crowd got into the song, finding Dot and giving a wide smile as the audience slowly began to dance.

_Hero too, I am a hero too.  
My heart is set, and I won’t back down._

_Hero too, strength doesn’t make a hero.  
True heroes, stand up for what they believe,  
So wait and see._

His smile grew wider as the green in his eyes intensified, giving a bright smirk when he stepped up to the empty mic next to Jiro and began to sing.

**What do they think of me?  
What do they think I’ll be?  
I could not care less, _I don’t wanna know._**

**Am I doing right?  
Am I satisfied?  
I wanna live my life like it’s meant to be, _yeah!_**

**Tried all my life, I tried to find,  
Something that makes me hold on and never let go.**

**Ooooh!**

Slim’s heart thundered with the beat as he sang the chorus, absorbing the words like water in an oasis, and reaffirming his goals. He looked out to Dot in the crowd, seeing her smile grow wider and tears slowly starting to build as the song continued. Jiro stepped to her mic again, giving Slim a nod as he started the bridge.

**People will judge, for no reason at all.** _  
Yeah, they might try, to say your dream’s dumb, don’t listen._

**They may look down on me, count me out.  
I’m going my own way. **

_They may look down on me, count me out.  
I’m a hero, I’ve got mu~sic!_

The music guided Slim to reminiscence, reminding him of everything that drove him here. The bullies, fighting Shade, running from home, protecting Dot. All of it was to help her and others.

This concert wasn’t just for the school, not even just Eri. It was for _everyone_. The realization brought a tearful smile to his face, making his eyes turn red and blue with flames as he started the final chorus with Jiro.

**_“YEAH I’LL BE!”_ **

Their words rang true as Slim changed into Shadow, taking to the sky with Uraraka and high-fiving those on the floor or floating as they sang. The angel gave Eri and Togata high-fives as they passed, quickly looking for Dot. The girl caught her love’s intention in their eyes, raising her arms as the angel approached, smiling as she was lifted into the air.

Shadow flew to an ice platform, giving Dot a bright smile as the couple danced. Their joy was palpable even among the rest of the room, letting Jiro’s voice fade from their focus as Shadow sang to their love. Dot took the extra attention in stride, laughing as she danced.

**I have met so many heroes in my, life.  
Gave me the strength, and courage to survive.**

**Gave me the power to smile, every day!  
Now it’s my turn, to be the one,**

**To make you smile!!**

Tears fell from the couple’s eyes as they finished the dance, smiling wider than ever as Shadow gave Dot an intense kiss. The final drum set came with roaring cheers, making Shadow’s flames glow the brightest they could. Dot gave Shadow another kiss before they returned to the stage, giving a bright bow with the rest of the class who shared a similar sense of joy.

High fives and even some hugs traveled around the class as the audience dispersed. Not even cleaning the massive mess of a hall brought the mood down all that much. Togata and Eri eventually stopped in, but Slim couldn’t talk to them; though he did see what looked like a small smile on Eri’s face.

The joyful mood carried with the class for the rest of the day, giving them energy to participate in the rest of the Festival. Shade got a kick out of competing with Bakugo on the obstacle course, and Firefly got a big laugh out of seeing Todoroki as a cardboard Principal Nezu. Though if there were some oddities during the day, they came with Class 1-B’s play, which Slim and his parts counted having at least 8 different copyright franchises involved somehow; and the beauty pageant, where one of the contestants had extremely long eyebrows and something that felt more at home in an old tv show.

“Is that a…mech?” Slim nervously asked.  
“I think so, but why?”  
“What kind of dance is she doing?” Eri asked as the mech spun wildly.  
“I’m probably not the one to ask.” Togata answered.  
“5 bucks the thing explodes or the girl gets thrown off and pukes.” Shade suggested.

Slim split off from Togata and Midoriya after the show, embracing the energized calm from the Festival and hanging out with Dot. Before he realized it, the sun was setting. The couple noticed Midoriya talking with Eri and giving her a candy apple, deciding to go up and say hi.

“Hey guys! You didn’t think we’d see you off without a goodbye, did you?”  
“Hi Mr. Slim!” Eri smiled as she enjoyed her treat, “You did really good at the song today! I saw you up on stage. You looked really cool in your suit and then I saw you flying around and you had really pretty eyes and your wings looked so nice!”

“That’s great Eri!” Slim could feel his smile widen as he changed to Shadow, “Would you like to feel our wings?”

The girl looked at him nervously, but moved forward after soft reassurance from the angel. She slowly stroked an extended wing, gasping upon feeling each feather flow together, beating with subtle warmth to match Shadow’s heart. They could feel tears slowly building up as Eri smiled, looking more joyful and alive than Shadow thought possible as she whispered, “So soft…”. The group exchanged goodbyes, Slim and Dot heading back to the dorms with Midoriya with great cheer.

“Did you see that?” Firefly gushed, “She _smiled!_ ”  
“And she liked our Shadow form!” Shade laughed, “Hell yeah!”  
“You guys did it.” Dot teared up herself, “You saved her.”  
“We did, didn’t we?” Slim felt tears fall as he looked to Midoriya, “She’s happy again.”

The green-haired student reciprocated the tearful smile, easing the trio’s hearts into a state of calm. Slim reflected on the joyous performance and festival, wanting to do this again as soon as possible. While he knew from personal experience that Eri would need time to truly heal, the student also knew that this festival was exactly what she needed for the first big step.

Slim took the knowledge to heart, allowing the smile on his face to carry him into sleep, and holding onto the accompanying hope for whatever tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really had a lot of fun making this story, even if it did take a while. 😂 I hope you guys get as much joy out of this as I did, especially if you play the music at their points (Which you should, the songs are beyond amazing). Let me know what you think in the comments, and have a good day!


End file.
